Imagines sur les One Direction
by EloKitty1D
Summary: Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé. Si ce n'est que ce n'est pas une seule histoire mais plusieurs. Des imagines sur les célèbres One Direction, le personnage principal ne porte pas de nom afin que vous puissiez vous mettre à sa place. Je suis désolé pour ce résumé... nul?


Imagine Liam:

Tu te promenais dans la rue, parce que tu te faisais chier chez toi quand soudain tu remarquas qu'une grosse BMW noire te suivais. Tu commenças à accélérer le pas, tu croyais que c'était des pervers qui te suivaient ou quelque chose du genre. Tu te retournas pour voir si cette voiture te suivais encore et vis qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Tu courus car tu avais peur.

?: Hey! Toi là! Attends on va pas te bouffer!

YN: Hein?...

?: On s'est pommé pour aller chez la tante d'un de nos meilleurs amis! Tu peux nous dire où c'est? A moins que tu sois toi aussi perdue...

Tu te rapprochas du garçon et de sa voiture, et tu faillis faire une crise cardiaque en le reconnaissant. C'était Zayn Malik!

YN : Putain... J'y crois pas...

Zayn : Euh... Tiens tu connais?

YN : Hein?... Attends... Putain! O.o

Zayn : Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?

YN : C'est chez moi!

Zayn : Attends... T'es la cousine de Harry alors?!

YN : Putain... Alors là... J'y crois pas...

Tu tombas sur les genoux à cause du choc.

Zayn : Ca va?

YN : Ouais, ouais. Tu vois j'viens d'apprendre que Harry Styles des One Direction, soit mon groupe préféré est mon cousin.

Zayn t'aida a te remettre debout et te conduis jusque dans leur grosse BMW

Louis : Hey Zayn! Tu sais ou faut aller?

Zayn : Aha! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va nous conduire! Ah tu t'appelles comment?

YN: J'm'appelle YN :)

Liam : Et pourquoi t'es montée dans la voiture?

YN : Parce que vous allez chez moi.

Harry : Attends! T'es ma cousine?!

YN: Nan, nan j'suis le pape ;)

Liam : Vous êtes cousins et vous vous connaissez pas?

YN : Bah j'en avait jamais entendu parler chez moi.

Harry : J'savais juste que j'avais une tante ici mais après...

Niall : Personne ne bouge! Ou sont les oréos?!

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur Louis vous sortait des blagues dès qu'il le pouvais et 5 minutes plus tard vous étiez devant ta maison. Tu ouvris la porte de chez toi et invita les boys a rentrer.

YN : MAMAN! J'suis rentrée! et y'a Harry et Zayn, Liam, Louis et Niall!

Maman :Ah! Bonjour! Désolée! J'dois faire des courses!

YN : J'pourrais avoir des explications quand même? T'aurais put me dire qu'ils venaient et que j'avais un cousin! C'est pas bien compliquer!

Maman: Plus tard YN, plus tard!

Ta mère partie au pas de course jusqu'à sa voiture et... bah partie faire les courses. Tu en avais marre, elle te cachait beaucoup de choses ce qui vous éloignées ,de plus elle n'avait jamais voulue te dire qui était ton père.

Harry: Hey! Ca va aller?

YN: J'en ai marre putain! Elle me cache trop de chose!

Liam te prit dans ses bras avant Harry, les boys partirent vous laissant tous les deux dans le salon. Tu te sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, ils te brulaient agréablement la ou ils s'étaient posés sur ta nuque et ton dos. Tu te retins de souffler de déception quand il arrêta de t'enlacé. Il te regarda et te sourit, sourire auquel tu répondit.

Liam : On va rejoindre les autres?

YN : Oui.

Les boys étaient dans la cuisine assis autour de la table, tu leurs proposa d'aller poser leurs affaires dans la chambre d'amie mais tu proposas à ceux qui étaient célib' de dormir avec toi, enfin deux d'entre eux. Et oui Liam avait rompu avec Sophia il n'y a pas longtemps. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte qu'elle le trompait et donc s'était retrouvé cocu. (no clash!) Louis ne voulant pas se séparait de Harry, vous avez décidé que Louis dormira avec Harry et Zayn et toi avec Liam et Niall.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une semaine que les boys étés en vacance chez toi, quand ta mère étais rentrée des courses le soir ou ils étaient arrivés, vous vous êtes engueulées à cause de toutes ses cachoteries, tu t'étais également très rapprochée de chacun des garçons mais beaucoup de Liam. D'ailleurs tu refusais d'admettre que tu étais amoureuse de lui malgré ce que Harry et Louis disaient, tiens parlons en d'eux deux! Ils te faisaient des sales tours pour te rapprocher de Liam.

Là tu étais dans la cuisine, tu venais de te réveillée et t'installa sur une chaise pour manger tes céréales, comme d'habitude tu étais la dernière réveillée. Tout le monde regardait la TV. Après t'être doucher et tout tu sortis de la SDB habillée d'une robe comme c'était l'été. Tu rejoignis tout le monde dans le salon Liam était debout, prêt a t'enlacer mais Louis eut l'idée de te pousser sur lui ce qui fit que vous avez faillis vous embrasser à quelques centimètres près car vous étiez tombés et tu t'étais retenue avec tes mains. Evitant ainsi a Liam de se prendre plus de dégâts.

YN : ...

Liam : Ca va? T'as rien?

YN: Nan c'est bon, c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, tu dois avoir bien mal au dos.

Liam: Bah, ça va allait.

Vous vous relevèrent, tous les deux rouges. Tout le restant de la journée vous n'avez pas osé parler à cause de la gêne. Dès que tu le regardais, tu pensais à ses lèvres qui avaient étés si proches des tiennes, qui semblaient si douces... A chaque fois que cette pensée te traverser l'esprit tu rougissais fortement en cachant le plus possible ton visage soit avec tes cheveux ou discrètement avec tes mains faisant en sorte que les boys qui en une semaine sont devenus comme tes frères. sauf Liam qui était bien plus pour toi, puisque tu avais bien sur des sentiments pour lui. Ah... C'est le temps des premières neiges... Bon, tu te dirigeas vers ta chambre quand soudain... Un Harry a poil passa tranquille devant toi!

YN : Dwah! Harold rhabille toi!

Tu étais horriblement gênée, bien qu'il se baladait de temps en temps à poil dans ta maison, tu ne t'y habituais pas. Tu te cachas les yeux de tes mains.

Harry : Hey YN! Regarde, j'fais l'hélico' avec ma biite!

YN : Va t'habiller Harold Edward Styles! C'est pire que dégueulasse c'que tu fais là!

Harry : Et maintenant... Je fais la double licorne!

Tu partis aussi vite que tes jambes te le permettaient, tu te demandais comment les autres faisaient pour pouvoir supporter ses conneries et celles de Louis.

Liam : Ca va? On dirait que t'as vus un monstre.

YN : Harry... Poil... Hélico...et...Double licorne...Bite...

Liam : Ah! J'comprend!

Niall : Tu peux traduire? On a rien comprit.

Zayn : TU n'as rien compris! Elle a vue Hazza à poil, et il a fait l'hélico' puis la double licorne avec sa bite. J'suis désolé YN que tu ais vu ça...

YN : Pas grave, c'est pas la première fois que j'vois mon cousin se baladé à poil...

Louis qui n'avait pas parler lors de la conversation partit voir Hazza te lançant un regard suspect et un clin d'œil. Tu sentais qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour faire chier tout le monde comme à son habitude avec Harry. Tout le restant de la journée était calme, trop calme. Bien sur Niall râlait car il perdait à Fifa sur leur PS3 contre Zayn qui comme d'habitude se lançait des fleurs et Liam... Tu n'osais pas le regarder, même si tu sentais son regard brûlant ton dos. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi tu voulus faire un gâteau au chocolat, un moelleux. Alors que tu préparais la pâte une main se posa sur ton épaule, une fois de plus tu eus cette sensation de décharge électrique très agréable et des papillons s'envolèrent au creux de ton ventre tout comme ton cœur se mis à battre à 100km/h.

YN : Liam...

Liam : Je vais t'aider, dis moi comme faut faire.

Il te sourit, sourire qui faillit te faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Après lui avoir dis comment il fallait continuer la pâte à gâteau, tu cassas une plaque de chocolat que tu mis à fondre dans une casserole et rajouta un peu de cannelle et de crème fraiche. D'un coup un doigt plongea dans le chocolat fondu et quelques secondes après, des bras t'entourèrent la taille et sa tête se posa sur ton épaule droite.

YN : Liam...

Liam : Chut... J'veux avoir un câlin... J'suis en manque.

Tu souris et posa ta tête sur la sienne, vous étiez tellement bien comme ça. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour vous deux, pour toi il n'y avait que Liam, pour lui il n'y avait que toi. Mais aucun de vous deux osait avouer ses sentiments à l'autre... Espérant que l'autre le ferais, que l'autre avait des sentiments réciproques aux siens.

Lorsqu'il retira ses bras enroulés autour de ta taille, tu avais l'impression qu'ils avaient laissés des marques, brûlantes mais agréables. Après avoir mis le gâteau au four et avoir mis la minuterie, Liam t'embrassa sur le front et partit voir les garçons. Tu montas dans ta chambre et sortis ton journal intime.

_"Cher Journal,_

_J'en ai marre de pas avoir les couilles pour lui dire ce que je ressens. Mais à quoi bon?_

_Je sais qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi._

_Ca fait tellement mal l'amour..."_

Tu refermas ton journal et le planqua sous ton lit. Lit dans lequel tu dormais avec Liam et Niall. C'est marrant de dormir avec Niall, il parle dans son sommeil. Un coup il avait rêvé de troupeaux d'oréos... Alors que Liam lui te prend dans ses bras toute la nuit... Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et s'assit à côté de toi dans le lit, c'était Louis. Il te regarda dans les yeux sans dire un seul mot.

YN : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou'?

Louis : Tu comptes lui dire quand que tu l'aimes?

YN : Hein? D..De quoi tu parles?

Louis : Ca marche pas avec moi ma carotte, ça se vois énormément que tu l'aimes, ça pue l'amour à 3 kilomètres avec Liam...

YN : J'ai peur qu'il me rejette et ça fait 1 semaine que je le connait vraiment... J'ai peur Louis...

Louis : Il t'aime. Tu verrais comment il te regarde, le nombre de fois qu'il parle de toi quand tu es encore en train de dormir ou quand tu es sous la douche.

Sur ces mots Louis te fis une pichenette sur le front, un bisou sur la joue, te laissant seule dans ta chambre, toute retournée par ce qu'il t'a dit, avec un "Dis le lui ma carotte". Il avait raison, tu te disais qu'au moins ça t'enlèverait ce poids qui te faisais si mal au cœur, même si il te rejetterais tu auras toujours aussi mal mais au moins tu te sentiras soulagée de le lui avoir dit. Tu quittas ta chambre et retourna dans la cuisine pour retirer le gâteau du four et partit voir les boys dans le salon avec des parts de gâteau dans les mains. Le soir même lorsque tu retournas dans ta chambre pour te coucher tu vis que Liam était déjà dans le lit, celui-ci te sourit.

YN : Eurhm... Je vais mettre mon pyjama ici, la flemme d'allait dans la salle de bain. Ca te dérange pas?

Liam : Nan, nan.

Tu te déshabilla gênée et mis en vitesse ton pyjama, quand tu te retournas tu vis que Liam était là devant toi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il prit ta main.

Liam : YN... Je dois... Te dire quelque chose, je t'en supplie ne te moque pas de moi et écoute moi, c'est tout ce que je demande...

YN : ...

Liam : Tout à commencé le jour ou on est arrivé dans ton village... On s'était paumé, et puis tu étais là dans la rue habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur. Tes cheveux étais attachés en un chignon mal fait. Tu étais magnifique, comme chaque jour depuis que l'on se connait. Ce jour là quand tu es entrée dans la voiture, je... Tu brillais tellement... Je ne voyais que toi. Au début je croyais que c'était juste sous le coup tu vois. Et à force de te connaitre... J'ai compris pourquoi tu brillais tellement, à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai des papillons dans le ventre... Mon cœur bat la chamade et... Et...Et je t'aime putain YN! Oui je t'aime!

YN : Liam... Je... Je...Je t'...T'ai...T'aime... Je t'aime... Tellement si tu savais. Je... J'avais peur que tu ne veuille pas de moi... Je t'aime à en crever Liam James Payne.

Liam, te pris dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes, elles étaient comme tu l'imaginais, douces, lisses et pleines. Tu mis tes mains autour de sa nuque, le serrant plus dans des bras comme si tu avais peur qu'il disparaisse. Le baiser prit fin, Liam caressa ta joue de sa main (normal il va pas le faire avec ses pieds) en te souriant tendrement, tout comme toi. Vos lèvres étaient gonflées par le baiser, vos joues rougies et vos yeux pétillaient, ils étaient pleins d'étoiles, remplis d'amour.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que tu es avec Liam et 2 mois que tu es devenue madame Payne. Tu es également enceinte de jumeaux depuis 5 mois, un garçon et une fille.

_Flash Back_

Tu courais vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Tu pleurais à cause de ce que tu avais appris plus tôt dans la matinée, heureusement pour toi il pleuvait averse ce qui te permettait de caché ces larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur tes joues. A mi-chemin vers l'entrée tu vis les boys sortir de l'aéroport. Liam courut vers toi lâchant ses valises, tu le rejoins également en courant et sauta dans ses bras. Ils étaient partis pendant un mois en tournée en Amérique Latine. Un mois que tu l'attendais dans votre maison, la tienne et celle des boys.

Liam : Mon Cœur! Tu... Tu pleures! Ne me mens pas car je vois bien les larmes qui coulent de tes yeux jusqu'à tes joues.

YN : Promets moi que tu ne vas pas me rejeter ou me rire au nez... S'il te plait mon ange.

Liam : Je te le promet.

YN... Je... On va avoir un Liam junior bébé... Je suis enceinte...

Liam t'essuya les yeux de son pouce et te sourit pour t'embrassé amoureusement tout en t'enlaçant.

Liam : Ma princesse, je veux que tu le garde. C'est notre bébé.

YN : Liam... Je t'aime!

Vous vous réembrassèrent sous la pluie devant les autres boys qui étaient un peu trop loin pour avoir entendue cette magnifique nouvelle. Ils vous rejoignirent, Zayn ayant deux valises au lieu d'une à tirer car il avait prit celle de Liam. Vous avez décidez de l'annoncer à Louis, Niall, Harry et Zayn en rentrant à la maison. Lorqu'ils ont appris que tu attendais un mini Liam ils ont sautés de joie.

_Fin flash back_

_Flash Back_

Tu te baladais sur la plage avec Liam, main dans la main, pieds nus sur le sable fin, tu avais pus les suivre pour la tournée en Australie. Tu étais habillée d'une robe et lui d'un short de plage et étais torse-nu. Vous marchiez près de l'eau couleur turquoise de l'océan. Alors que tu étais les pieds dans l'eau, Liam te fixa dans les yeux et semblait nerveux. Il s'accroupit, et toussa nerveusement. Il n'allait quand même pas?!

Liam : YN , mon ange. Veux... Veux-tu m'épouser?

YN : O...Oui!

Il sortit de sa poche de short une bague magnifique et la passa sur ton annulaire gauche. Tu te jetas dans ses bras, Liam te fis tournoyais et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Fin flash back_

_Flash Back_

Tu étais nerveuse, et étais assise devant une coiffeuse, le miroir recouvert d'un drap. Lou te maquillait et te coiffait pour le grand jour, ce jour ou tu devins madame Payne. Une fois coiffée et maquillée, tu enfila ta robe blanche et tes talons. Eleanor referma ta fermeture de robe, la larme a l'œil.

Eleanor : YN tu es magnifique, Harry ne va pas tarder à venir te chercher pour te conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Sinon tu as un truc neuf : ta robe, ancien: ton voile qui était à ta grand-mère, quelque chose de bleu... ta bague et quelque chose d'emprunter... Aha!

Eleanor partit fouiller dans son sac et revint avec une jarretelle qu'elle t'enfila et sourit. Harry venait d'arriver avec un bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains, les roses étaient entourées de tulle. Harry te donna le bouquet.

Harry : Wouah! T'es parfaite cousine! On y va?

YN : Oui... Mais putain qu'est-ce que je suis stressée!

Harry : T'inquiète paupiette! Ca va aller!

Harry te conduit jusqu'à la porte de la maison, il l'ouvrit et la marche nuptiale commença a raisonnée dans les baffes situées dans le jardin de la villa dans laquelle se passait le mariage, ton mariage. Vous marchiez tout les deux jusqu'à l'autel. Harry te conduisait comme tu n'as pas de père ni de frère et étant ton seul cousin. Lorsque tu fus arrivée sous l'autel Liam te pris les mains et te sourit de ce sourire qui te faisait fondre et rougir. Le prêtre demanda le silence et récita le discours qu'il connaissait par cœur, celui qu'il dit à chaque mariage.

Prêtre: Liam James Payne, voulez vous prendre pour épouse YN?

Liam : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : YN voulez vous prendre pour époux Liam James Payne?

YN : Oui je le veux.

Vous vous enfilèrent les alliances, en souriant.

Prêtre : Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare maris et femme! Embrassez la mariée.

Tu te rapprochas de Liam, te mis sur la pointe des pieds, et il t'embrassa amoureusement.

Tu es devenue Madame Payne.


End file.
